Steven Universe: The Movie (Black Rose)
by CanineCartoonLover150
Summary: What if Spinel wasn't the only villain of the Movie, and working for Rose Quartz as her only remaining ally? How did this Rose's rebellion fail? How does this differentiate from the main Rose? An AU of the Movie where Spinel never lost her sanity, but Rose lost hers instead and became Black Rose.
1. Prologue & So-Called Friends

It all started with Steven Universe having used the Hourglass from "Steven and the Stevens" just to form a band. One Steven accidentally warped back to the Rebellion and caused it to ruin. It was at one of the first battles at the Ancient Sky Arena where during the war, Steven appeared out of nowhere in front of a giant Homeworld Garnet fusion, distracting Rose Quartz from her battle. The fusion was about to kill him, but Rose jumped in the way of the attack as she couldn't let an innocent human civilian die in enemy crossfire, dissipating her form in the process. Thankfully, Steven quickly warped back to the present, and destroying the Hourglass causes the timeline to merge with the main one. But Black Rose, using her newfound powers caused by the loss of the rebellion, the Earth, and her subsequent imprisonment, became immune to the time change, making her the sole survivor of the timeline. Unaware that the Earth of this reality is still alive, Black Rose traveled to Pink Diamond's Garden where she found Spinel still waiting for her three years prior to the Movie. Together, they gather up the rejuvenator and the injectors filled with the collected Diamonds' essences and Rose's tears to liberate Homeworld's colonies as revenge for Rose's imprisonment, starting with Earth.

* * *

At the Lighthouse Hill, Steven and Crystal Gems lay on the grass and relax.

Steven: I want everything to stay exactly like this and never change.

Garnet: (sits up in alarm) No...

The Crystal Gems look up at the cloudy sky and spot Black Rose's injector lowering from the clouds. It looms over Beach City and points towards the hill.

Spinel: (riding on top of the injector) (cheerfully) (calls out) Hi! I'm Spinel! Is this planet Earth?

Steven: (confused) Um... yeah?

Spinel: OH! (giggles) (calls out to Black Rose) Yep! This is the place, alright! Playtime!

Black Rose: (stoically) Perfect. (flies down to the middle of the injector and screams, enraged, activating it)

Garnet: (serious) Move! (the Crystal Gems retreat as the injector drills into the earth)

Amethyst: (annoyed) Hey! Nice park job, dinguses!

Spinel: (jumps down to the middle of the injector next to Black Rose) (happily giggles) Well, well, well, WELL! (shapes her eye into a telescope, stretches her other hand into another telescope to Black Rose so she can see too) Let's take a look at the menagerie!

Black Rose: (to Amethyst, perceiving her as Jasper) You must be the little Jasper who ratted Rose out, (to Garnet, perceiving her as Demantoid and Pyrope) you must be the Garnet fusion that tried to attack the human, (to Pearl, perceiving her as White Pearl) and White Diamond's Pearl! (annoyed) (sighs) Of course. They still took _you_ from Pink. (sarcastically) Isn't that just swell, no surprise there.

Pearl: (recognizing Spinel) (shocked) It can't be... Spinel? As in, Pink Diamond's Spinel?

Spinel: (giggles) (playful) But it can be! And it is!

Black Rose: And Pink is gone, you can call me Black Rose. I have a new style, and brand new toys, that's going to put an end to this colony, (angry) ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Steven: (nervously) Whoa, this has to be a misunderstanding. In case you haven't heard, the colony has been-

Black Rose: (perceiving Steven as Blue Diamond) (bitterly) Yes, I _know_, _Blue_. I had this little message back at the moon base (throws her shield at Steven, knocking him back) ON LOOP!

Spinel: (sarcastically) And I just LOVE the part where Pink Diamond spent the rest of her days (sympathetically) alone in that awful tower until her planet's completely gone! So tragic!

Black Rose: (smiles to Spinel) Thank you, Spinel. At least you were always there for me. (Spinel returns the sentiment) (she and Spinel then jump down the injector to fight the Gems)

* * *

Spinel starts by toying with the Gems, dancing in front of Steven. She then dodges Garnet's attacks with ease, flicks Pearl on the nose, and pulls Amethyst's hair down her face. She ends by throwing Pearl to Black Rose.

**Spinel**

_That's right we heard the story,_  
_Over and over again,_  
_Gee, it's swell to finally meet her so-called friends!_  
_That's right, we heard the story,_  
_Don't really like how it ends,_  
_Gee, it's swell to finally meet her so-called friends!_

Black Rose then traps Pearl in a bubble and juggles her around before throwing her to the ground, hard. She then sweeps Amethyst off her feet and starts smashing her repeatedly between two shields like a pair of crash cymbals. Finally, she flies to Garnet and spins her around faster and faster until she pops her shield at Garnet, smacking her aside.

**Black Rose**

_What did they say about me?_  
_What did they say?_  
_See what they've done to me?_  
_See what they've done?_  
_Did you go on without me?_  
_What did you do?_

Black Rose then rejoins Spinel and she wraps around her body as they both intimidate Steven together.

**Spinel and Black Rose**

_Did you think all this time we wouldn't find out about this?_

Black Rose constructs ropes with her powers, lassoing the Gems and smashes them into each other, while Spinel swings herself and Black Rose up to the lighthouse's roof.

**Spinel**

_Oh, that's right, we heard the story,_  
_Over and over again,_  
_Gee, it's swell to finally meet her so-called friends!_

* * *

Garnet: They're running circles around us!

Amethyst: I'm rusty! Give me a break!

Pearl: (recognizing Black Rose) It really is her. But that's impossible.

Steven: You know her, Pearl? Can you tell us who she is? And Spinel? And why does she look like Mom?

Black Rose: (glares and clenches her teeth in anger)

* * *

**Black Rose**

_Who am I?_  
_Who am I?_  
_What are you even saying?_  
_I'm the loser of the war you didn't know you were winning!_  
_Let's start another war_

Done with toying with the Gems, Spinel summons her scythe and activates the rejuvenator as she and Black Rose dance together and fuse.

**Spinel and Black Rose**

_This time we get to win!_

**Spinel**

_Lives on the line_

**Black Rose**

_Winner takes all_

**Spinel and Black Rose**

_Ready or not,_  
_Let's begin!_

**Morganite **(voiced by: Andrea Libman)

_Oh, that's right, I heard the story,_  
_Over and over again,_  
_Gee, it's swell to finally beat her so-called friends!_  
_Oh, that's right, I heard the story,_  
_Don't really like how it ends,_  
_Gee, it's swell to finally beat Pink's so-called,_  
_So-called,_  
_So-called_  
_Friends!_

* * *

Morganite uses her newfound powers to trap the Gems in a pink dome, and uses Spinel's rejuvenator to slice apart their physical forms, poofing all three of them.

Steven: (serious) That's enough! (summons his shield)

Morganite: (mockingly) Aw, what's the matter, Blue? Miss your court, already? Well, don't worry, YOU'RE RIGHT BEHIND THEM! (slashes Steven with the rejuvenator)

Steven: (nervously chuckles) That was nothing!

Morganite: (chuckles evilly) Then I guess you don't mind... IF I DO IT AGAIN! (slashes Steven again) AND AGAIN! (slashes Steven two more times while laughing maniacally)

Steven: (seizing the rejuvenator) Cut it out!

Morganite: (annoyed) You don't poof very easily, do you, Blue? Figured as much. (smirks) Just wait! Your Diamond powers won't stand a chance against me nor Black Rose's injector, not after what I did to your gem! And soon, I will put every one of the colonies back to the way it was and there's nothing you or the other Diamonds can do about it.

Steven: (confused) Blue? What are you talking about? I'm not-

Morganite: (serious) Don't try to fool me with that human disguise, Blue. (referring to Steven's blue shirt) Obviously, your color gave you away. And that form looks exactly like the human Rose tried to save at the Sky Arena... (mockingly) that was you, wasn't it? (laughs maniacally and unfuses as Steven pulls the rejuvenator away from her and slashes Black Rose with it, poofing her)

Spinel: (happy) Well, that was fun! Let's play keep away! (takes her rejuvenator scythe back from Steven) Yoink! (retreats giggling)

Steven: (confused) Huh? W-Wait! (sighs in frustration) At least I've got you. Now to bubble you before anything else happens. (tries to bubble Black Rose, to no avail) (confused) Huh? Where's my bubble? (tries to bubble Black Rose again, only to fail) (examines his reset gem) What's going on? (examines Black Rose's pink diamond, to his confusion) And this looks like... Mom's gem, but why?


	2. systemBOOTpearlfinal(3)info

(The Beach House)

Greg: (enters the house) (concerned) Steven! I came as soon as I heard! Are you okay? (sees the poofed Gems on the table) (shocked) Holy... they really got everybody! (recognizes Black Rose's gemstone) And isn't that... Pink Diamond?

Steven: No idea.

Greg: Why?

Steven: No idea.

Greg: HOW?

Steven: Her fusion with Spinel hit all of us with a scythe and it did something extra weird to me, and now, my powers aren't working right. Look. (tries to summon his shield but fails) There's something wrong with me, Dad. And now Spinel is on the loose and I have no idea what's going on.

Greg: Well, son, now you know how I feel almost all the time. But you know what else? Any moment now, the Gems are gonna do that thing where they glow and float in the air and reappear better than ever!

(Pearl reforms into her past self and imprints on Greg as her master)

* * *

**Pearl**

_How do you do_  
_My Um-Greg Universe_  
_Thank you for bringing me into the world_  
_I am at your eternal service_  
_Welcome to your new Pearl_

(Sapphire and Ruby)

_A Ruby Guard_  
_But just a single one_  
_They tend to come in teams of three or more_  
_A precious Sapphire_  
_She sees the future_  
_That's who the Ruby's for_

(Amethyst)

_You must be right_  
_This is an Amethyst_  
_Except an Amethyst is big and strong_  
_This one is not the best example_  
_Something is clearly wrong_

* * *

(The pink diamond begins to reform... into Rose Quartz)

Rose Quartz: (excited) (gasps) (rushes to Steven and picks him up) Little human! OH! You're so fascinating!

Steven: (confused) You're not mad?

Rose Quartz: Mad? Why would I be mad at such astounding creatures! (chuckles) (sees Greg being mortified) Oh, hello there! How are you?

Greg: (disturbed) I can feel the rest of my hair falling out.

* * *

(Rose Quartz)

_This will be fun_  
_Aren't you the lucky one_  
_Her cut is perfect and she's pink, of course_  
_She'll bring you endless health and comfort_  
_Your new supportive Rose Quartz_

* * *

Spinel: (enters the house) (happy) Hi! SPINEL IS HERE! Do you guys not know how to play keep away?

Steven: (shocked) YOUUUU! (runs to Spinel and shakes her) What have you done to us?

Spinel: (giggles) You're funny! (pokes Steven's nose) Boop! Now, it's your turn! (stretches her arms around Steven and shakes him, giggling)

Steven: (annoyed) W-W-W-Would you cut that out?! (Spinel stops shaking him) (nervous) Please?

Spinel: (drops him and goes to Rose) Well, it's been fun, but me and Rose have got a lot of playtime to catch up on!

Steven: (confused) Wait. Spinel, what is going on?

Spinel: (happy) Oh, just that we're going to bring all life back on Earth! Rose here told me to play with you and... (confused) Are you Blue Diamond?

Steven: (confused) Um... no?

Spinel: (suspiciously) Hmm, well, your color blue _is_ right here (points to Steven's shirt) so...

Steven: (annoyed) That's my shirt.

Spinel: OH! I don't know what that is. Anyway, it doesn't matter, mission accomplished! In just two days, we'll move on to the next planet!

Rose Quartz: (confused) Oh? What's a Spinel like you doing here?

Spinel: (laughs) Oh, Rose, I sure like this new rejuvenated you better. (winks)

Steven: (uncomfortable) Wait, Rose, you don't remember?

Rose Quartz: Remember what?

* * *

(Outside the Beach House, the group examines the injector)

Spinel: Yep! That thing sure is big! (to Rose) You wanna climb it or something?

Steven: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you serious right now? What's that stuff the fusion of you two said about how I won't stand a chance against your injector?

Rose Quartz: (shocked) We fused?!

Spinel: YEP! (giggles) Her name's Morganite, and she's in so much trouble!

Steven: You really don't remember, huh, Rose? (Lion walks by) What about you, Lion? Can you make any sense of this?

Lion: (growls uncaringly)

Steven: Aw, you're no help, either. (to Rose) Then what about _your_ powers, Rose? You have healing powers too, right? Can you heal the Gems?

Rose Quartz: (confused) Healing powers?

Steven: Yeah, your tears can heal any form of life. Please, Rose, can you do it? Try it on me, first.

Rose Quartz: (unsure) Um, okay? Here goes. (tears up and wipes it on Steven's gem)

Steven: (tries to summon his shield, to no avail) (frustrated) Aw, come on! That's like, the easiest thing you do!

Spinel: (suspicious) Are you sure you're not Blue Diamond? Cause that sounds like something she would say.

Steven: (annoyed) I'm not Blue Diamond, I'm Steven Universe. You never heard of me?

Spinel: (confused) Uuuuuh... should I?

Rose Quartz: (sad) I'm sorry I couldn't be able to help.

Steven: (sighs) It's okay, Rose. I guess it proves you're not my mom, I think. What am I gonna do now? I've got no friends to help me except... (turns to Little Homeworld) Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot. Come on, guys! Let's find a way to fix this! (Spinel and Rose start following him) (confused) Uh, guys?

Pearl: My Um-Greg, allow me. (pulls out an umbrella and uses it to shield Greg from the sun) (Amethyst shapeshifts into Greg, much to her confusion)

Steven: Sapphire? Ruby?

Ruby: (serious) She's not going anywhere with you.

Sapphire: Actually, I do foresee us following him to the countryside.

Ruby: Never mind, we're going.

Greg: (worried) Wait! Don't leave me alone with these two!

Steven: Just keep an eye on them for now, I'll be back.

Rose Quartz: (worried) Steven, is it? You look kind of tense. Would you like me to carry you there while you relax?

Steven: (uncomfortable) Uh, thanks, but I'm fine.

* * *

Peridot: (examining the injector from the distance) They rode in on that?!

Steven: Yeah, their fusion, Morganite as they call her, said Diamond powers won't stand a chance against their injector.

Lapis Lazuli: What does that mean?

Peridot: Why don't we just ask them?

Steven: Well, here's the thing.

Spinel: (playfully pokes Steven in both his shoulders before popping out) SURPRISE! (giggles)

Rose Quartz: (chuckles) Good one, Spinel.

Steven: (annoyed) Here they are, my new supportive Rose Quartz, and Spinel.

Rose Quartz: (bows gracefully) A pleasure to meet you all.

Bismuth: (uncomfortable) Whoa. She looks exactly like her. (confused) And I thought you said they were just trying to kill you.

Lapis Lazuli: Wow, quick turnaround.

Peridot: No kidding, it took me months to stop trying to kill Steven.

Bismuth: I say it took me a day, day and a half.

Lapis Lazuli: I'm still on the fence.

Peridot: Okay, let's see what they've hit you with.

Spinel: (annoyed) Whoa, whoa, hold up. I'm not just gonna hand you my rejuvenator, (happy) not until you solve Rose's puzzle! You know, when we give her all the pieces, eventually, you'll get the picture!

Bismuth: (alarmed) A rejuvenator! Homeworld used these things on Gems that started stepping out of line. One hit with the weapon... and you're back to how they made you.

Peridot: Wait, how did you survive being hit, Steven?

Steven: (realizing) I... I think I didn't. My human half must've kept me from poofing, but my Gem half, it took the hit! She sent me back. It's like I'm a kid again! I can barely control my powers! How do we reverse this? Oh no... Do I need to get the Diamonds?

Lapis Lazuli: You're the one with healing powers. If anyone can fix this, it's you.

Steven: I can't believe this. For the first time in years, everyone's in danger. Everybody needs me, and I'm useless! (gazes at Black Rose's injector in fear) Bismuth, what do we do?

Bismuth: I'm sorry, Steven, but... I don't know.

Steven: (looking at Sapphire and Ruby) Garnet would know what to do. (tears up) Garnet _always_ knows what to do...

* * *

**Steven**

_Here we are in the future_  
_Here we are in the future and it's wrong_  
_Just a second ago, we were singing this song_  
_And now, they're gone, because of them_  
_Happily ever after, there we were_

* * *

Rose Quartz: (sympathetically) Hey, don't be sad, everything's going to be okay. You'll find a way to save the day, that's who you are. And I'll be there to help you along the way.

Spinel: (happy) Well, if Rose is helping, then I guess I'm in, too! Your new best friend, _your new best friend,_ _your new best friend, YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND, SPINEL IS HERE!_ (goofily dances around, giggling)

Rose Quartz: (chuckles) Besides...

* * *

**Rose Quartz**

_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_

(to Spinel)

_When I see the way you act_  
_Wondering when I'm coming back_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love like you_  
_Love like you _

(to Bismuth)

_I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I'm sure that it's true_  
_Cause I think you're so good_

(to Lapis and Peridot)

_And I'm nothing like you_  
_Look at you go_  
_I just adore you_  
_I wish that I knew_  
_What makes you think I'm so special_

(to Sapphire and Ruby)

_If I could begin to do_  
_Something that does right by you_  
_I would do about anything_  
_I would even learn how to love_

(to Steven)

_When I see the way you look_  
_Shaken by how long it took_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love like you_  
_Love like you_  
_Love me like you_

* * *

Steven: (regaining confidence) Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Rose. And Spinel, you might be onto something. If every experience they lost is a piece of who they are, we just have to give them back all the pieces, one experience at a time!

Lapis Lazuli: Are you serious?

Peridot: That could take forever!

Steven: Exactly, so let's get started!

* * *

**Steven, Bismuth, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Rose Quartz**

_ We'll find a way to save the day, that's who we are!_

**Spinel**

_Here we are in the future!_  
_Yeah!_  
_Here we are in the future!_  
_And it's wrooooong!_

* * *

Steven: (nervously) Whoa, Spinel! I-It's okay, we're done.

* * *

**Note: **Rose's healing powers still function, but could not reverse rejuvenation. Spinel's summoned weapon is a regular scythe and the rejuvenator is secondary, as Black Rose gave them to her. Black Rose and Rose Quartz are not Pink Diamond, they're both her split personalities. The trauma over the loss of Earth and feelings of helplessness caused Pink's mind to split and the two Roses are what remains of her former identity.

Rose Quartz resembles her secretive nature and compassion, having Pink's healing powers. Black Rose represents her trauma and negative feelings, carrying her destructive powers. They both coexist in Pink and are forced to share her gem. They first awakened back when Pink caused Pink Pearl's scar and witnessed White turn her into a puppet. Apparently, Pink is aware of them and the two Roses are made as security. Black Rose didn't want to be awakened because she carries Pink's trauma, so she had Rose keep her dormant.


	3. Isn't It Love? & Everything Stays

Ruby: (marching around Sapphire)

(Steven is pacing around, contemplating, with Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, Rose, and Spinel listening to him)

Steven: So, when Sapphire and Ruby first became Garnet, Ruby rushed in to save Sapphire from danger, and bam! They fused. So, maybe we've gotta create some sort of dangerous situation.

Rose Quartz: (concerned) Dangerous? You're going to put them in danger?

Steven: No, no! This will be all staged. We're not actually going to hurt them, Mo- I mean, Rose. I promise.

Lapis Lazuli: Well, what do we have that's deadly and dangerous laying around?

Peridot: I think we could dig something up! (chuckles as she runs towards a nearby dumpster, rummaging through the various items inside) Danger, danger, danger. What have we got? Hmm. No. (gasps) Aha! (pulls out a large, circular buzzsaw)

Steven: (surprised) A giant pizza cutter?

Peridot: That is one of its functions, yes. (hands it to Steven)

Steven: I can't threaten them with this.

Peridot: Hmm... Here! (presses a button on the handle, turning the buzzsaw on, to Rose's concern) Now, it's much more threatening. Off you go now! (pushes Steven to Sapphire and Ruby)

Spinel: (happy) (waving to Steven) Good luck!

Rose Quartz: (concerned) And be careful!

(Steven walks over, a nervous look on his face with the buzzsaw, with Ruby still marching around Sapphire)

Ruby: (turns and sees Steven approaching) Hmm? Halt! I cannot allow you to approach my Sapphire with such a threatening device.

Steven: That's too bad, 'cause I'm gonna... get you! (holds the buzzsaw up high)

Bismuth: (watching with Peridot and Lapis, confused) Will this work?

Spinel: (giggles)

Ruby: Permission to dispatch the curly-haired one, my Sapphire?

Sapphire: No need. I predict he won't be able to follow through.

Steven: She's right! Ugh, I can't. (turns off the buzzsaw and drops it) Even if we are just pretending. (walks back to the group)

Ruby: (happy) My Sapphire, you were right! What do you predict will happen next?

Sapphire: (surprised by Ruby's interest) Well, the Spinel will pick up that device out of curiosity.

Spinel: (mischievous, walks over to the buzzsaw, and picks it up) Hmm...

Sapphire: Hijinks will ensue.

Bismuth: Maybe we should try-

Steven: (notices Spinel) Wait! Spinel. No, no, no, no! Don't touch that thing!

Spinel: (presses the button on the handle and activates the buzzsaw, causing her to vibrate violently, begins giggling in amusement and stumbling around as she crashes towards an unseen structure off-screen)

Bismuth: Hey, we just built that!

Spinel: (loses control of the buzzsaw, as it begins rolling and cutting on the ground, gleefully still holding onto it) WHEE! (rolls off-screen, with another crash being heard) WHOO-HOO! (the buzzsaw makes its way towards the group, with Ruby shielding Sapphire)

Peridot: Whoa, here she comes!

(Bismuth grabs Peridot while Lapis dives and Rose tackles Steven out of the way, as Spinel speeds through on the saw laughing, slicing the dumpster in half)

Steven: Spinel!

(Steven tackles Spinel off the buzzsaw. The group watches in horror as the buzzsaw continues to run and slices its way up the center tower, cutting through the wooden planks and scaffolding)

Bismuth: My scaffolding! MY PRECIOUS SCAFFOLDING!

Ruby: Wow! What happens next!?

Sapphire: In just a moment, the scaffolding will start falling all around you.

Ruby: What?

(As predicted, the scaffolding begins to fall all around Ruby, and she dodges the falling debris.)

Ruby: Wow! You're amazing!

Sapphire: (blushes) Mm-hm. Next, the Peridot will hold back some of the falling debris. Three large barrels will fall. The Bismuth will catch two of them.

(Steven turns around to see Peridot holding back some of the falling scaffolding with her ferrokinesis)

Peridot: I got this, Bis!

Bismuth: (runs over) Nice work, Perido- Ho-oh, shucks! Ah, shoot!

(Three barrels falls off the scaffolding, Bismuth manages to catch two of them, but the third one rolls away.)

Bismuth: Oh no! The Heaven and Earth Beetles are out for their afternoon constitutional!

(As seen, the Heaven and Earth Beetle are on their constitutional, when the third barrel rolls towards them)

Sapphire: The Lapis will rush in and save them at the last second.

(Lapis flies and dives down quickly, scooping up the Heaven and Earth Beetles with her hands, just as the barrel is about to run them over, and Lapis crash-lands onto the ground)

Lapis Lazuli: Whew... You guys okay?

(both the Heaven and Earth Beetle give Lapis a thumbs-up, the debris stops falling but a noticeable chunk of the scaffolding has fallen off)

Steven: Whoa.

Rose Quartz: Is it... over?

Spinel: (laughs) That was fun! Let's do it again!

Sapphire: (panicked) The saw! The saw will continue to cut!

(the saw continues to cut up the tower, making its way to a crane hanging onto an a giant anvil)

Sapphire: The anvil will fall.

(the saw cuts into the handle of the crane, lodging into it)

Sapphire: (to Ruby) And you... you will be shattered!

(the handle of the crane snaps apart, and the anvil begins to fall above Ruby)

Ruby: Huh? (looks up) AAAHH! (braces for impact) Huh?

(Steven throws his shield over Ruby in time, blocking the anvil from falling on her)

Sapphire: The curly-haired one's power is fading. (Steven begins to struggle as his power falters, and the shield begins to crack) (distressed) Ruby, I'm sorry! I told you you wouldn't last the day!

Ruby: Well, I'm glad fate allowed me to meet... you.

(Steven's shield shatters and Ruby smiles contently, accepting her fate)

Steven: (horrified) NO! (Sapphire pushes Ruby out of the anvil, and they fuse into Garnet)

* * *

**Garnet**

_Suddenly hot I'm-_  
_Suddenly cool I'm-_  
_Suddenly a genius I'm-_  
_Suddenly a fool I'm-_  
_Suddenly fact but I feel-_  
_Stranger than fiction I'm new_  
_But I'm suddenly back_  
_I'm a walking contradiction!_

_Doesn't this have a name?_  
_La-da da da-da_  
_Doesn't this have a name?_  
_Doesn't this have a name?_

_And isn't it, isn't it, isn't it love?_  
_Isn't it, isn't it, isn't it love?_  
_And isn't it, isn't it, isn't it love?_  
_Isn't it_  
_Isn't it_  
_Isn't it love?_

* * *

Garnet: (examines her new body) Huh.

Steven, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Bismuth: (gasp in surprise)

Spinel: (whispering) Ooohh...

Rose Quartz: (amazed) So, this is fusion.

Steven: (happy) Garnet! (runs forth to give Garnet a hug) Garnet, (Garnet quickly backs away in awkwardness) you're back! (falls face-first onto the ground) Oof!

Steven: (gets up) Thank goodness it's you.

Garnet: (flustered) W-W-What's going on?

Steven: (steps forth towards Garnet as he explains the situation, as she continues to back away in unease) Everyone's memories are wiped, and my powers are all messed up. We need your help! What should we do, Garnet?

Garnet: I'm sorry, but... do you know me?

Spinel: (pops in) Good question.

Steven: (disappointed) Her memories aren't back. I guess fusion was only the first piece.

(Greg's van drives in, while Lion lies atop it)

Pearl: (gets out from the driver's seat, holding a small red carpet and step-stool, sets them down at the back door of the van, summons a small trumpet and plays a small fanfare) Attention, everyone. Um-Greg Universe has arrived. (bows as she opens the door, and Greg rushes out)

Greg: Steven! Oh! Have you seen Amethyst?

Steven: What?! I told you to watch her!

Greg: She must have wandered off while I was wrestling my laundry out of Pearl's hands.

(Greg and Steven turn to see Pearl wiping the hubcabs of the van)

Greg: Pearl! You don't have to do that, (runs over) I own a car wash!

Steven: (turns to Bismuth) I need to go find Amethyst. Can you watch Garnet?

Bismuth: Yeah, sure. But it looks like she's doing a pretty good job watching herself.

(Garnet is seen examining her own body and exploring her environment)

Steven: Thanks!

(Steven starts running off, but Spinel grabs his hand)

Rose Quartz: Wait up, Steven! Spinel and I'll come with you. I promised that we'd help you along the way, didn't I?

Spinel: (happy) Yep! Don't forget your supportive Rose Quartz!

Steven: (uncomfortable) Oh, right. Rose, Spinel, you stay here with the others, and I'll be right back. No offence, Rose, but I doubt you'll be any help to Amethyst right now.

Rose Quartz: (shocked) I... couldn't fix this?

Spinel: (worried) Uh-oh.

(Rose turns into her Black Rose personality)

Black Rose: (angry) **_NOOOO!_**

Steven: (scared) O-Okay. Let's go together?

(Black Rose's anger quickly subsides, turning her back into Rose)

Rose Quartz: (happy) Yay! Oh, thank you, Steven! (goes to Lion)

Steven: (worried) Spinel, what the heck was that?!

Spinel: (happy) _That_ was Rose's first piece, the rest's for me to know and you to find out.

Steven: (desperate) Come on, Spinel. Can't you just tell me? I'm trying to save the planet!

Spinel: (annoyed) Then maybe you'll think twice before you fiddle with things. (goes to Lion)

(Steven gets flustered, but hops on Lion's back with Spinel and Rose, begins warping between various locations around Beach City to look for Amethyst. They first warp to the Beach Citywalk Fries)

Steven: (calls out) Amethyst! (The group warps to Beach City Funland next) Amethyst? (Steven, Rose, Spinel, and Lion then ride on The Appalachian, with Spinel shouting in glee while Steven still calling out for Amethyst) Amethyst! (The group warps inside of the Big Donut next) Amethyst! (Seeing Amethyst is not here, Lion jumps back into his portal. Steven appears back out shortly again, next to a surprised Bill Dewey at the counter) Wait, can I get a couple to go?

(Steven holds up a donut as the group stroll through a neighborhood)

Steven: Amethyst! I've got tasty donuts! Come and get them! Worth a try. Where can she be? Huh? (Crashing noises are heard, Steven looks over and sees Vidalia's garage) Amethyst?

(Steven, Rose, Spinel, and Lion walk over and peek through the curtains)

Rose Quartz: What is this place?

Spinel: Looks creepy.

Steven: I-It's an art studio. Amethyst used to come here all the time. (looks at the various paintings of Amethyst inside, when one of them stares at Steven) (startled) Aah!

Amethyst: Aah! (The painting reveals to be Amethyst, as she shapeshifts back to herself)

Steven: (gasps) Amethyst, thank goodness you're okay.

Amethyst: Thank goodness you're okay.

Steven: (sighs) I'm very not okay, but I've got a plan. I'm gonna get us all back piece by piece. I just have to figure out your pieces. These paintings. Do you remember being painted?

Amethyst: Being painted?

Steven: (makes finger-guns) Pew, pew! Do you remember our handshake?

Amethyst: (shapeshifts into Steven) Our handshake?

Steven: Singing and dancing, that's gotta be a piece. Do you remember singing and dancing with me?

Rose Quartz: (pondering) Singing and dancing? Why does that sound familiar?

Spinel: (happy) Oh, you know, Rose. We used to do that all the time back in the garden, like whenever you have to leave and come back to play.

Steven: (confused) The garden?

Rose Quartz: I... think I remember. It was more of a nursery rhyme which we used to harmonize together. Steven, I think I'd like to do the singing to Amethyst with Spinel, if we may?

Steven: (hesitant) I-I guess so, if it'll help her.

Spinel: Yay! Let's lullaby!

* * *

**Spinel**

_Let's go in the garden_  
_You'll find something waiting_

**Spinel and Rose Quartz**

_Right there where you left it_  
_Lying upside down_

_When you finally find it_  
_You'll see how it's faded_  
_The underside is lighter_  
_When you turn it around_

_Everything stays_  
_Right where you left it_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_  
_Daily and nightly_  
_In little ways_  
_When everything stays_

**Amethyst**

_Da da-da-da-da-da_  
_Da da-da-da-da-da_  
_Da da-da-da-da-da_  
_Da-da dum dum da dum_

_Da da-da-da-da-da  
__Da da-da-da-da-da_  
_Da da-da-da-da-da_  
_Da-da dum dum da dum_

_Everything stays_  
_Right where you left it_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_  
_Daily and nightly_  
_In little ways_  
_When everything stays_

**Spinel**

_Go down to the ocean_  
_The crystal tide is rising_  
_The water's gotten higher_  
_As the shore washes out_

**Rose Quartz**

_Keep your eyes wide open_  
_Even when the sun is blazing_  
_The moon controls the tide_  
_It can cause you to drown_

**Spinel, Rose Quartz, and Amethyst**

_Everything stays_  
_Right where you left it_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes_

**Steven and Amethyst**

_Ever so slightly_  
_Daily and nightly_  
_In little ways_  
_When everything stays_

* * *

(As the song concludes, Steven brings Amethyst to the top of a hill, and they, along with Rose and Spinel, gaze out to the sea at the sunset)

Amethyst: (makes a finger-gun) Pew!

Steven: (surprised, and makes finger-guns in return) Pew, pew...?

(Amethyst, surprised by her own actions, looks at her finger, and she begins doing the secret handshake reflexively with Steven)

Steven and Amethyst: One, two, three, hup!

Steven: (tears up in joy) Amethyst! (hugs Amethyst tightly)

Amethyst: Whoa... (begins to glow and floats out of Steven's arms, cycles between various of her past forms, until she returns back to her current self) Ugh... what happened?

Steven: Amethyst, it worked! You're back! (Steven picks Amethyst up and twirls her around in joy, they both laugh and embrace each other, Rose comes in too along with Spinel, and they hug the two happily, until Amethyst notices them)

Amethyst: (shocked) (jumps away) YOU! Wha- What are you two doing here?! (notices Rose) And why do _you _look like Rose?! (Rose, putting her arm around Steven, looks to him in confusion and concern, which Spinel mischievously shrugs)

Steven: (nervous) So, l-let me explain-

Amethyst: (serious) (grabs Steven with her whip and pulls him away from Rose, as she stands ready to fight her and Spinel) Get away from him, you monsters! (notices Spinel has somehow vanished, much to her confusion) Huh?

Spinel: A monster? (Amethyst, Steven, and Rose turn around and find Spinel behind them, chuckling as she looks around) Where is it? No, I don't see it.

Rose Quartz: (oblivious) Me neither.

Amethyst: (surprised) Aah! (jumps back) You're it!

Rose Quartz: (happy) Oh! Are we playing tag?

Spinel: (excited) Seems like it! Ready or not, here I come! Boop! (Spinel flips over to Amethyst and pats her lightly on the head, before running away with Rose, the two giggling, and pausing into the distance) Oh, I forgot to say "you're it"! (stretches her hand over to pat Amethyst's shoulder) Okay, tag! You're it! (runs away giggling again)

Amethyst: (turns to Steven, confused) What the heck is this about?!

Steven: Apparently, "Rose" doesn't remember attacking us. She doesn't even remember that thing and Spinel won't tell- (gestures to the injector)

Amethyst: What the...! (Steven and Amethyst gasp in shock, noticing the clouds darkening and the area around Black Rose's injector comes alive and growing uncontrollably. the two look on in horror, when Rose and Spinel appears behind them again)

Spinel: Hmm, you guys not know how to play tag?

Rose Quartz: (concerned) Is something wrong?


	4. Disobedient & Independent Together

(Various Beach City citizens are gathered on the streets, looking on with concern at Black Rose's injector, which is still draining more of the multicolored fluid into the Earth. Steven, Amethyst, Rose, and Spinel then arrive and run towards Mayor Nanefua)

Mayor Nanefua: (serious) Steven, what is going on here?

Steven: I'm not sure, but I'll find out. Let's open up the shelters, we might need to evacuate.

(Steven, Amethyst, Rose, and Spinel begin running up the lighthouse hill, where the plant life on the hill is slowly coming alive and growing uncontrollably, and the earth slowly spreads. They then find Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth on the hill, surveying the injector)

Steven: Lapis, Bismuth, Peridot!

Amethyst: What's the damage?

Peridot: (dramatically) Amethyst, get away from me. (looks away and tries to shoo Amethyst away) I can't stand to see you all vacant and bereft of personality.

Amethyst: (annoyed) Yo, I'm back, you dip.

Peridot: Oh. (faking excitement) Well, you're just in time to witness the birth of the world! Literally! This is no ordinary injector. Whatever it's leaking into the ground is causing the planet to come alive. Let's get a scan going and see what we're dealing with. (many of Peridot's robonoids are seen scanning the injector, Bismuth walks in, holding a shovel of sentient soil sample and Peridot bubbles it. She then places the sample into a microwave, presses the "popcorn" button, and an analysis paper prints out on the side) (reading the paper) Just as I thought. (holds out her tablet and snaps a photo of the injector, translating it into a schematic of the machine and its mechanisms) Essence of the Diamonds, pure and uncut. (transfers the schematic to a bigger monitor) As of this moment, the ampule has drained fifteen-point-four percent of its contents, meaning the essence is releasing at a creation rate of five cubic meters per hour, giving us, hmm... forty-one hours until all organic life on Earth becomes sentient.

Steven: (horrified) All organic life?

Peridot: Yeah, including the planet itself. It could wake up and swallow up all the animals, the plants, the insects. You know... people.

Steven: (realizing) Oh no... _This_ is what Morganite meant, "Diamond powers won't stand a chance against Black Rose's injector". They- they brought this thing here because they think Earth is still a colony, and now- now the planet's gonna come alive along with everything else on Earth, too?! I've gotta do something! (runs towards the injector)

Bismuth: (panics) No, Steven, wait!

Peridot: (panics) Steven, stop!

Steven: Super Steven strength! (begins to lift up the injector by its drill, straining while slowly pulling it out of the ground)

Rose Quartz: (concerned) Steven!

Amethyst: Careful!

Peridot: What is that clod _thinking_?!

Spinel: (happy) Yeah! Lift with your legs!

Steven: (begins to struggle while lifting as his gem power falters, causing him to lose his grip of the injector and dropping it back into the ground, the resulting tremor from the impact causes everyone to stumble off balance, and some of the essence to splash out, spilling a drop onto Steven's jacket, bringing the sleeve to life and it bites Steven's arm, causing him to groan in pain, as he quickly takes off his jacket and tosses it away, leaving noticeable bloody bite marks on his arm, the ground then splits open underneath Steven, revealing a stream of essence inside, he nearly falls into the crater, but Rose rescues him by grabbing onto him and jumping away from the injector)

Rose Quartz: (worried) Steven, that was really dangerous! Please, don't do that again. (the other Gems run up to Steven in concern, as Steven's jacket crawls away)

Peridot: Steven!

Amethyst: Are you okay?

Steven: My organic jacket... it bit me. (looks at his pulsating gem) I can't do anything with my powers like this. Bismuth, Lapis, can't you lift that thing? Peridot, what about your metal powers?

Lapis Lazuli: You think we didn't try that already?

Peridot: (holding up her tablet) Besides, disturbing the injector accelerates the Diamond essence's rate of release. Also, it might explode. We have to find a way to move it, _without_ touching it, before it's too late.

Steven: Black Rose! She activated it, so she must be able to _de_activate it. But, Rose doesn't even remember what it is, let alone how to control it... (Steven looks on in dejection at Rose, who is simply staring at the injector with Spinel goofily waving her hand)

Bismuth: Then you gotta change her back.

Steven: No _way_! She's kind and harmless now, but if we bring her back, she'll kill us all!

Peridot: The Earth's going to kill you _anyway_, if you don't get her to deactivate that thing.

Amethyst: She's right, Steven. You got me back. Whatever you did for me, just do it for her.

Steven: That's different, I know you. I don't know anything about Black Rose _or_ Spinel. None of us had even heard of them before. Except... Pearl! Pearl knew Spinel!

* * *

(Steven, Amethyst, Rose, and Spinel at Greg's storage unit, where they talk to Pearl while Greg is making musical equipment onto his van)

Pearl: I'm afraid I can't help. I'm currently in the service of my Um-Greg Universe preparing for tonight's concert, showcasing a promising ensemble in the "rockinroll" genre.

Amethyst: (amused, snickers at Pearl's antics)

Greg: (walks out of the storage unit, talking on the phone) You're evacuating people to the warehouse? I'll- I'll cancel the rock show. No? You're right. Sadie Killer always draws a crowd. You got it, Mayor. I'll drop the cover charge and, heck, thirty percent off merch! (hangs up)

Steven: Dad!

Greg: (happy) Steven, you found Amethyst!

Amethyst: (acts like a robot) Who is Amethyst?

Greg: (dismayed) Oh no. She's even worse.

Amethyst: (amused) Nah, I'm just goofin'.

Greg: (relieved) Too soon, Amethyst! (Garnet crashes into something in the storage unit, everyone turns to see Spinel squatting beside Garnet, who had fallen and tangled into a pile of cables) Garnet, are you okay?

Garnet: Did you want the red cable? Or the blue cable?

Greg: It doesn't matter! They're the same! (sees Pearl storing a guitar into her gem) Pearl, what are you doing?! We need those for the show!

Steven: (frustrated) Who _cares_ about the rock show!? We have to stop Black Rose's injector, or everyone on Earth is going to _die_! To stop it, we need Black Rose back, and to do that, we need Pearl back to tell us about Spinel, and to do _that_, we need her missing pieces. Pearl and Mom rebelled together, so she's gotta rebel with you. We've gotta stage some big, dramatic event, something to jog her memory, like, like-

Amethyst: (happy) (jumps in and interrupts) Like a rock show!

Steven: (happy) Like a rock show!

Greg: (confused) Like a rock show?

Steven and Amethyst: Yeah!

Steven: (serious) But before we get moving, Spinel, hand over the rejuvenator. If you won't tell us anything, then I can't trust you with it.

Spinel: (annoyed) Uh, no! It was a gift from Black Rose. And besides, you still haven't finished her puzzle yet.

Steven: Rose, Spinel's carrying something dangerous to me, tell her to give it up.

Rose Quartz: R-Right! Spinel, if Steven says it's dangerous, you have to give it to him. I'll find you something better to use, okay?

Spinel: (groans in dismay) Fine. (summons her rejuvenator and gives it to Steven) But don't come crawling to me when Black Rose comes back wrecking things and you still don't get why she's doing this.

Steven: Thanks, Spinel. Alright, to the rock show!

* * *

(Night-time at the Abandoned Warehouse)

Nanefua: (hand pastes a sticker reading "No Cover Charge" over a poster for Sadie Killer and the Suspects, as she marks the attendees in queue) Right this way, citizens. Ticket holder or evacuee?

(The band begins to warm up, with Amethyst taking the role as their drummer and Rose as a backup singer reading over the lyrics)

Sadie: Who's here for the show?!

Audience: (cheers and applauses)

Sadie: Who's here 'cause it's the end of the world?!

Audience: (cheers again)

Lars: (alarmed) Wait, what?!

Sadie: This first song's a special request from _Steven Universe_!

Audience: (cheers loudly)

Garnet and Spinel: (begin dancing gleefully, squealing in excitement)

Steven: (to Greg) This has got to bring Pearl's memories back. It's all about quitting a crummy service job, and with Rose onstage, this might help too. (Sadie's band begin playing)

Sadie: Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you for gracing me with your presence.

* * *

**Sadie**

_Good afternoon, sir  
What can I do, sir  
Just say the word, sir  
Anything for you, sir_

Sadie points at Pearl, who is obediently standing still and facing Greg. Greg tries to engage Pearl towards the performance, but she keeps staring at him, to Greg's dismay.

_Your friends all say, sir  
"You don't deserve her"  
I disagree, sir  
I live to serve, sir_

**Sadie and Rose Quartz**

_I think about all the wasted time I spent  
I wanna be, disobedient  
I stood awake wondering where my summers went  
I wanna be  
Disobedient  
Disobedient, __disobedient_

Garnet and Spinel dance together ecstatically to the music, while Steven looks over to Pearl, who continues to stare at a disappointed Greg. Spinel pops up in front of Steven, dancing goofily which he awkwardly grimaces.

**Sadie**

_I've been good, sir  
So very, very good for what  
And I've given you  
Every single thing I got  
It's feeling strange, man  
This whole arrangement  
Is gonna end with me_

**Sadie and Rose Quartz**

_Totally deranged  
When I think about all the wasted time I spent  
I wanna be  
Disobedient  
I stood awake wondering where my summers went  
I wanna be  
Disobedient  
Disobedient, disobedient_

Steven grows increasingly more worried as Greg tries again to engage Pearl, to no avail. Amethyst then beckons Steven over.

* * *

Steven: One sec! (slides over to Amethyst) I-It's not enough.

Amethyst: Maybe we need to hit her where it hurts.

Steven: What?!

Amethyst: You know, her original boss? The love of her life's true identity? The real reason she rebelled in the first place!

Steven: Mom. She's gotta remember Mom, the real Mom. (calls out) Rose! I need your help!

Rose Quartz: (walks to Steven in concern) What's wrong, Steven?

Steven: I... probably shouldn't be asking you this, but... I need you to turn into Pink Diamond.

Rose Quartz: (shocked) What? But... I- I don't-

Steven: Please, Rose, Pearl needs you right now.

Rose Quartz: (hesitant) (sighs in defeat) Very well, if that's what it takes. (Everyone watches in surprise as Rose shapeshifts into Pink Diamond's form, Garnet and Spinel look on in amazement)

Spinel: (surprised) Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

**Rose Quartz**

_I want to be  
Disobedient_

"Pink Diamond" hops down from the stage and attempts to gesture Pearl's focus at her eyes, but she continues to fix her focus on Greg, which "Pink" looks in disappointment.

_I want to be  
Disobedient  
Disobedient, disobedient  
Disobedient..._

* * *

Steven: How could that not work? What are we missing? (Greg begins to clap for the band, but stops in discomfort)

Pearl: (happy) Don't worry! I can clap for you! (claps rapidly)

Greg: (frustrated) UGH! What will make you stop serving me?!

Pearl: As long as you exist, I will serve you! (Rose shapeshifts back to normal, and Amethyst and Steven turn to look at each other)

Steven and Amethyst: (realizing) "As long as you exist".

Steven: That's the final piece, Mom disappeared! (rushes towards Greg) Dad, I've got an idea. (whispers into Greg's ear)

Greg: (surprised) Are you sure? Aren't your powers messed up?

Steven: I can at least try.

Greg: But what about me? I've never-

Steven: Come on, Dad. (serious) Let's duet.

* * *

(Steven and Greg then take the stage, preparing their guitars for a performance)

Steven: Come on, powers. Work with me here. (exhales slowly)

(Steven and Greg at each other and they begin playing their duet. As the stage effects flare to life, the two approach each other and stand back-to-back, shredding on their guitars and dancing. Both of them then begin to glow as they fuse, followed by a huge cloud of smoke)

Pearl: (worried) My Um-Greg?!

Rose Quartz: (worried) Steven?!

(As the smoke clears, an unfamiliar, four-armed man, bearing a long mane of hair, a wild pompadour, and a double-necked guitar emerges from the mist.)

Steg: It's a big, old universe out there. And when you're getting crushed under the weight of them stars...

Pearl: (frantically looking for Greg) What? Where-

Steg: Well, sometimes, you need that special someone to remind you that you're so much more. (winks at Pearl)

Pearl: (confused) Wha...

(Steg begins strumming his guitar, sweeping Buck off his feet with the sheer energy of his strumming, as he starts to perform)

* * *

**Steg**

_Nothing_  
_Is holding you back now_  
_No one_  
_Can push you around_  
_What do you wanna do_  
_You're the master of you_  
_And isn't the thought enough to lift you off of the ground_

As Steg sings, Pearl still looks around for Greg, until she finds herself tapping her foot to Steg's music. Steg's gem power then activates, enveloping a star-struck Pearl in a pink aura, and they both levitate off of the ground. Steg grabs Pearl's hand, twirls her around and throws her high into the sky.

**Pearl**

_Nothing_  
_Is holding me back now_  
_No one_  
_Can push me around_  
_What do I wanna be_  
_I'm the master of me_  
_And isn't the thought enough to lift me off of the ground_

Pearl slowly rediscovers her independence as she sings Steg's song. Amethyst then joins the two onstage, and Steg begins levitating them both along with Garnet and himself into the sky.

**Steg**

_We could be independent together_  
_Independent together, we can fly_  
_Independent together_  
_Independent together_  
_Independent together, you and I_

Spinel and Rose watch in awe as Steg, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fly into the sky. A star-struck Pearl quickly regains her memories, as she begins reforming in a colorful display, cycling between the forms she took while under Rose's service, until she reforms back to her current self.

_High above an endless sea_  
_No one brought us here but me_  
_Every step and every choice_  
_It's my fault, it's my thought, it's my words, it's my voice_

Celebrating Pearl's return, Amethyst and Pearl begins dancing together in the sky. They both dive down from the sky, fusing together before landing on the stage. Opal appears as she pulls Pearl's bass from her gem and plays it together with Steg.

**Opal**

_Independent together_  
_Independent together, if we try_

Lion invites Spinel to hop on his back, which she happily accepts and they levitate into the sky too, leaving Rose by herself.

**Steg and Opal**

_Independent together_  
_Independent together_  
_Independent together, you and I_

A dejected Rose reaches out for them as she watches from below.

_Independent together_  
_Independent together, we can fly_  
_Independent together_  
_Independent together_  
_Independent together, you and I_  
_Independent together, you and I _

* * *

(Steg unfuses, causing Steven and Greg to collapse to the ground)

Audience: (cheering)

Greg: (happy) You did it! (worried) Steven?

Steven: (exhausted) (sees Rose sadly staring at him as she tears up, before running away feeling rejected) Wait... Rose!

(Spinel and Lion descend back from the sky)

Spinel: (sees Rose running off) (confused) Huh? (follows Rose) Hey Rose, wait up!

(Opal descends from the sky and unfuses back into Pearl and Amethyst)

Pearl: (worried) Steven, are you okay?!

Steven: D-Don't worry about me, it's Rose. We need her to remember how to stop her injector. Ugh! (collapses into Greg's arms) Pearl, what do you know about Spinel?

Pearl: (confused) Spinel? She was Pink Diamond's little playmate. They used to spend ages together in Pink's garden-

Steven: Garden? Spinel mentioned that.

Pearl: That's where they used to _play_.

Amethyst: So, what's their problem with us?

Pearl: I don't know. I haven't seen Spinel in six-thousand years. Something must have happened since then.

Steven: Then that's what I need to find out!

Greg: Whoa, kiddo, are you sure you don't need a break?

Amethyst: It looks like that fusion took everything out of you.

Steven: I gotta do what I can with the little I have left. I'm going after Rose and Spinel. (hops on Lion's back and rides off)

Greg: Steven, wait! (Lion bursts through the warehouse door)

Mayor Nanefua: Oh, Steven, some stragglers are missing from the shelters!

Steven: Did you see two pink Gems run by? (Nanefua points in the direction of the Beach House) Thanks. (Steven and Lion ride off to the house, striding across the waters, while Steven clutches his gem in pain and exhaustion) Just this morning, everything was perfect. Why did everything have to change?! I want my happily ever after back! (Steven and Lion arrive at the front of the Beach House, a glow shines from within the conservatory) That might be them. (to Lion, dismounting off him) Go find Connie, we need all hands on deck.

Lion: (roaring a portal into existence, rushes in, and warps away)

(Steven slowly peeks into the conservatory from the doorway to find Spinel comforting a crying Rose)

Steven: Rose? What's wrong? (approaches them, and Rose turns to face Steven, sobbing frantically while Spinel looks at Steven in annoyance)

Rose Quartz: (crying) I just... started getting these feelings flooding back to me.

Steven: That's- that's good! I need you to remember. If you don't, something really bad will happen to me and my home. Please, think! Do you two remember the garden?

Spinel: (annoyed) What?! Hey, that's _my_ personal biz you're talking about, not Rose's. (sighs in defeat) Fine, remember back where I said Pink spent the rest of her days in the tower?

Rose Quartz: (shocked) The tower?

Steven: Is anything coming back to you?

Rose Quartz: (remembering her past, she briefly smiles, looking back on her happy memories, before degrading into a traumatized frown) (slams her fists into the warp pad in anguish) NOOOOOOOO! (activating the warp, it transports her, Spinel, and Steven away)

Steven: (worried) Rose, where are we going?!

Rose Quartz: (sad) Back... to where I've lost everything else...

Spinel: (annoyed) Oh, great.


	5. Drift Away, Escapism, & True Kinda Love

Pink Diamond's Garden

(Steven, Rose, and Spinel warps in to find the garden desolate)

Rose Quartz: (looks around in sadness) (gasps in realization as she runs off the warp pad)

Steven: Rose! (follows after Rose, and Spinel lags behind in annoyance)

Rose Quartz: (happy) This was our garden! A special world, built just for Spinel and I. (begins flashing back to her happy memories, with Spinel playing hide-and-seek with Pink Diamond) On Homeworld, back when Pink Diamond used to be me, she was so lonely and sad, but not here! (Spinel surprised Pink with funny faces, making her laugh)

Spinel: (sentimental) Yeah. We would play for hours. Every day was so much fun. (flashes back with Rose to where flashback Spinel juggled some bubbles, making Pink Diamond laugh and clap, but she then sighs a bit in exhaustion) (sad) At least... that's what _we_ thought.

Steven: Did something happen between you two?

Rose Quartz: (guilty) Pink wanted a colony more than anything. (another flashback plays, with Pink standing by the Diamond communicator, talking to Yellow and Blue Diamond, while Spinel listened nearby) One day, her wish came true! Blue and Yellow gave Pink her very own planet, Earth!

Spinel: (happy) Oh, I was so excited! A brand new place to play! (flashback Spinel happily bounced around an excited Pink Diamond, who is becoming more irritated by Spinel's antics)

Steven: (to Spinel) So, why didn't you go with her?

Spinel: (sad) Pink told me we were going to play a game, she told me to stand very still, and just left me here in the garden... for six-thousand years. Three years ago, she finally came back, but then... something happened to her that I didn't recognize at first.

Steven: (shocked) Wait, wait, wait, what?! She left you here, all alone? For that long? (sympathetically) Well... you're not the only one she hurt. (Spinel flicks him on his forehead in annoyance) Ow!

Spinel: (serious) This isn't about me. I already got most of it out of my system, doofus. When she came back as Black Rose, I can tell she's in so much pain. She told me what happened and I suggested she would make it up to me after we're done liberating all the colonies. (flashes back to when Black Rose gave her the rejuvenator and a scythe that she forced a Homeworld Bismuth to make for Spinel, which she uses to reset and dissipate Homeworld Gems by surprise while Black Rose uses her powers to restrain them, then working together to collect essence of the Diamonds using the injector) We've spent the last three years hiding within Homeworld, gathering up essence from the Diamonds to fill the injectors. I get to take out my feelings on enemy Gems and she also gets to take it out at the Diamonds as revenge... isn't that right, Rose?

Rose Quartz: (sadly nods) (flashes back where she first met Pink in her mental realm) When Pink saw the Earth for the first time, she was amazed. But when she realized what was happening to the planet,_ I_ awakened inside her. By that point, I've forgotten about Spinel, and so did Pink. She was convinced that life on Earth was worth protecting and I agreed. But the other Diamonds wouldn't, so we worked together with Pearl to form... the Crystal Gems.

Steven: (confused) Awakened inside Pink? What are you talking about? Who are you, really? (Spinel flicks him on his forehead again) Ow!

Spinel: (annoyed) Just let her finish.

Rose Quartz: (flashing back to Pink and herself working together in Pink's mental realm) She allowed me to take over for fighting against Homeworld, while she tries to convince the Diamonds to leave the Earth alone. (flashes back to the battle at the Ancient Sky Arena) Then came that day, the battle at the Ancient Sky Arena. Pearl, Garnet, and I had just declared the Rebellion. We would fight to protect the Earth at any cost and make the planet into a new home for every Gem's freedom... (Steven suddenly appears in the flashback in front of the fusion of Demantoid and Pyrope, distracting Rose from her battle when she sees him with the Hourglass in his hand) until a little human boy appeared out of nowhere in front of a Homeworld Garnet fusion. I saw that he was carrying something... an Hourglass. (on instinct, the Homeworld fusion strikes at Steven, prompting Rose to push him out of the way, resulting in Pink's exposure when the fusion Gem dissipates her physical form and Steven quickly uses the Hourglass to warp back to the present) And I had to save him, at the cost of Pink being outed as a traitor.

Steven: (realizing who Rose and Black Rose is) So, what happened next?

* * *

Rose recounts to Steven and Spinel about herself being escorted to the prison tower by her fellow Diamonds, who were disgusted with her first identity's attempts to save Earth instead of colonizing it. As she sadly keeps her head down, the Diamonds open the door and coldly shove her inside the dark room, she pleadingly looks back, only to be met with disappointing gazes from Blue and Yellow, while White smugly speaks up…

**Rose Quartz**

_Here in the tower,_  
_Rules are the same,_  
_You'll come out when it's done_  
_Here in the tower,_  
_Stay until then,_  
_This won't be so much fun_

White sadistically smiles, much to Blue and Yellow's approval which Rose catches on, predictably showing they prioritize White's feelings over hers.

_And then she smiled,  
__That's what they're after_  
_The coldness in their eyes,_  
_The sound of her laughter_

Satisfied by Rose's punishment, the Diamonds walk away and shut the door, locking her inside.

_Hapless to listen,_  
_Hapless to stay,_  
_Helplessly watching Earth drift... away_

Rose sits in the corner curling into a fetal position, despondently waiting as time goes by.

_Helplessly waiting_  
_All on my own_  
_Under the endless sky_  
_Counting the seconds,_  
_Sitting alone  
__As thousands of years go by_

A few centuries later, Rose suddenly remembers about Spinel and begins wondering if she deserves this for every mistake she's done, all because she just wanted to have more friends. She still can't help but worry about the Crystal Gems' fate.

_Miserably wondering,__  
__Night after night,_  
_Is this I deserve?_  
_Are my friends alright?  
__Hapless to listen,  
__Hapless to stay,_  
_Helplessly watching Earth drift... away_

Back at the present, Rose then wanders around the garden lamenting that the other Diamonds never truly loved her despite everything Pink Diamond did for them because Pink still wasn't good enough for Homeworld, adding to her self-loathing, handing Spinel a decayed flower to emphasize her point.

_You keep on turning pages  
__For people who don't care,_  
_People who don't care_  
_About you_

Rose then looks up in the starry sky, recounting about Pink entertaining White Diamond, then Blue Diamond growing tired of her antics, and Yellow Diamond standing coldly with her back turned, barely looking at her.

_And still it takes you ages_  
_To see that no one's there,_  
_See that no one's there,_  
_See that no one's there,_  
_Everyone's gone on__  
__Because of you_

Six thousand years later, Rose is finally released, much to her confusion, dreadfully in denial.

_Finally something_  
_Finally news_  
_About how the story ends_

Informed of what happened to life on Earth by the reluctant Citrine guards, they also show her the broken remains of… Pearl and Garnet.

_Life doesn't exist now,_  
_Entirely gone,_  
_Along with the Crystal Gems_

In shock and distress from the revelation, Rose rushes out of the Prison Tower and runs off warping to the Earth's moon base, she reaches the doorway. On the other side, Earth… is gone… colonization having completed literally yesterday.

_Isn't that lovely?_  
_Isn't that cool?_  
_And isn't that cruel?_  
_And aren't I a fool to have_

Rose falls to her knees in despair, her mentality slipping into a downward spiral, as she sheds heartbroken tears and clutches her face. In the mental realm, Pink suddenly starts laughing out of madness and her laughter grows higher and higher as she breaks, until she suddenly disappears in a flash of light, much to Rose's horror as she poofs herself in the real world. The other personality is forced to awaken and reforms, using her new powers in anguish, making herself immune when Steven destroys the hourglass and causes the timelines to merge.

_Helplessly listened,  
__Helplessly stayed,_  
_Despairingly watching Earth drift…_

Finishing her story, Steven and Spinel watch as Rose begins to transform into a much darker version of herself. Her disguised gemstone facing the table rotating backwards to expose the culet surrounded by the pavilion, her pink curly hair disheveled, her dress became black and torn up, a powerful pink aura of pain and hate surrounding her, her face streaked with black marks down her eyes and dark pink lipstick, her sclera black and pink colored irises. She now refers herself as a new identity, **Black Rose**.

_Drift..._  
_Drift..._  
_Away_

* * *

(Black Rose turns around to face Steven, bitterly looking like she's about to cry)

Steven: (sentimental) Mom... it really is you. The real you, but... from the timeline that I caused. I can't believe the Diamonds from that world did that to you. (disappointed) Actually, scratch that. I can totally believe it. (puts hand on Black Rose's shoulder) I know they weren't the best people for you. (gets knocked back by Black Rose's spiked bubble)

Spinel: (annoyed) Yeah, you must know _all_ about her life without her. Rub it in, why don't ya?

Steven: (desperate) No! It's not like that! You deserve a better life.

Black Rose: (angry) IT DOESN'T MATTER! (sad) Once the Earth is finished restoring, we'll go back to Homeworld and use my remaining injectors to liberate the rest of the colonies. And after we're done, I'm going back into Rose so she can make up to Spinel for what Pink did.

Steven: But, Mom, the Diamonds don't do that anymore. The Earth is still alive, I've established peace across the galaxy, including them. They've changed. They sent a broadcast to the universe, you didn't get the message?

Black Rose: (confused) What broadcast?

Spinel: (realizing) OH! You mean from the communications column right here! (starts up the column, playing Steven's message to the universe)

* * *

Black Rose: (shocked) (realizing that she shouldn't exist anymore in this timeline) How... am I... still here, then? (to Steven) You're... my child?

Steven: I don't know how it's possible either, but you are here, and that's all it matters, Mom. You don't need to hide Pink Diamond anymore, everyone knows who you really are now.

Black Rose: (bitterly) You don't understand. I have her gem, yes. But I'm _not_ Pink! And neither is Rose! We are all what's left of her. Back when she lost her first Pearl, _I_ awakened. It was horrible having made to carry Pink's memories, especially everything she's been through! Rose was made to cope, she had to protect Pink from everything bad that happened to her and she kept her feelings secret, something that I could never do. She was fine with it, but I never wanted to be awakened again. I never asked to exist inside Pink so I had Rose keep me dormant, but the Diamonds just had to lock her up for every time she's done something wrong. _That's_ what created us in the first place. Taking the Earth away was the last straw. Pink became inactive and I was forced to take over.

Steven: (confused) So, is that really what you call yourself? Black Rose? Like the opposite of fusion or something?

Black Rose: That's not my name. I don't know who I look like. I'm just letting you call me that. This Rose Quartz form, I've changed it so people can tell me apart. It's not like fusion, my mind just split.

Spinel: (realizing) So, Pink never did come back for me... (smiles in acceptance) It's okay, at least you're still here. You already admitted that she tried to leave me behind because she wanted to move on and I know that's no excuse for what she did to me, but she's suffered enough already. Waiting alone in the garden was nothing compared to being locked up in the tower, especially so many times that what the Diamonds did was unforgivable. Heck, I would've been like her if I knew she wasn't coming back, or if no one came back for me. But _you_ did, you said you would make it up to me, and you still meant it, right?

Black Rose: (bitterly chuckles) You're right. (angry) But, now it's pointless. Isn't it? I attacked my friends for no reason. I've made another careless mistake! All because I thought the EARTH WAS GONE! (screams in frustration and throws her shield at the communication column, destroying it) (falls to her knees and sighs in defeat)

Steven: Mom, come back to Earth with me. You and Spinel can start over there, make new friends.

Black Rose: What was I like in your world?

Steven: (hopeful) Not the best person, but you can fix everything, starting now, including the stuff you did in this time.

* * *

Black Rose recounts Pink's good and bad memories of the Diamonds, displaying her complicated feelings about her relationship with them, only for the bad memories to overwhelm her.

**Black Rose**

_I guess I have to face_  
_That in this awful place_  
_I shouldn't show a trace_  
_Of doubt_

Black Rose then flashes back to Pink's mental realm, where Rose and Black Rose meet her the first time.

_But pulled against the grain_  
_I feel a little pain_  
_That I would rather do_  
_Without_

Black Rose begins comparing the lives of Rose between the two timelines.

_I'd rather be free...  
__Free..._  
_Free..._

_I'd rather be free...  
__Free..._  
_Free..._

Ending her flashbacks, Black Rose follows Steven and Spinel to the warp pad, where they transport back to Earth.

_Free...  
__Free..._  
_Free..._

_From here_

* * *

(At the Beach House, Pearl and Amethyst anxiously waits for Steven, while Garnet picks up and examines a spork curiously)

Amethyst: (worried) If he finds her, he'll come back here, right?

Steven: (walking down the stairs) Guys! Guess who's back?! (turns to Black Rose and Spinel in his room) Come on down, Mom.

Black Rose: (nervous) Steven, I'm... not sure I can do this.

Spinel: Yeah, won't they all be... not exactly incredibly thrilled to see her like this? (gestures at Black Rose's appearance)

Steven: We just have to talk to them. (holds Black Rose's hands and leads her downstairs) Ta-da! It's my mom!

Pearl: (shocked) W-W-W-W-WHAT?! (Pearl quickly summons her spear and Amethyst summons her whip to fight Black Rose)

Garnet: (happy) Oh, Rose! Did you change your hair?

Steven: (nervous) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! This is Mom. She's from another timeline that I caused. She got her memories back, but she's not gonna hurt us. Everything's chill.

Black Rose and Spinel: (notices Rose's portrait on the wall, amazed) Whoa.

Spinel: So, this is Rose.

(Lion's portal suddenly opens and he leaps out of it, with Connie riding on his back and brandishing her sword, Lion slides across the floor and Connie jumps off him, landing next to Pearl)

Connie: Hah! I'm here! Where's the fight?! (swings her sword around)

Steven: (annoyed) Don't fight! Everything's chill!

Black Rose: (reaching out to Rose's portrait, whispering) What was I like in this time? A great person? (retracts her hand in disbelief) No, I wouldn't be.

(Toilet flushing is then heard, and Greg exits Steven's bathroom. Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie then all automatically point their weapons at him, glaring angrily at him)

Greg: (scared) Ah! Alright, alright! I'll wash my hands! (goes back inside the bathroom)

Steven: (sighs in relief) Okay. Mom, can I ask you a favor?

Black Rose: (happy) For the Earth? Anything.

* * *

(Back on the hill, Black Rose's injector continues to pump more essence into the Earth, as the ground begins to grow a mouth. Peridot, Bismuth, and Lapis are still observing the situation on the hill. Peridot zooms in on the injector schematic with her tablet, which shows them a dire development)

Lapis: That sounds bad.

Bismuth: That looks bad.

Peridot: That _is_ bad! We're hitting critical mass.

Steven: Then I guess we're just in time. (Peridot, Bismuth, and Lapis flinch in shock, as the rest of the Gems approach from behind)

Peridot: Steven! What's the status on Black Rose?!

Steven: My mom's back. And she's here to help.

Black Rose: (approaches her injector and screams in anger) (the injector begins to retract its legs and drill, removing itself from the Earth's crust, deactivating)

Crystal Gems: (cheering in relief)

Connie: Okay. Can someone fill me in?

Steven: (sighs in relief) (shakes Black Rose's hand) Thanks, Mom.

Black Rose: (chuckles) Anything for family, right?

Spinel: (laughs) Yeah! That's what friends are for.

Steven: (serious) Okay. We've almost cleaned up this mess. Now, all we need are Garnet's memories and my powers, and we can all get back to living happily ever after. What could work for Garnet? Something about fusion, something about love-

Black Rose: (sad) But what about me?

Steven: (confused) Huh?

Black Rose: (sad) Is that all you needed me for? To turn off my injector?

Steven: (nervous) No! Well, sort of, but-

Black Rose: Well, what should I do now? I did what you wanted. You said I'd have a chance to fix everything I did here too. But that's it? Was that... how you felt about the other me? A horrible person?

Steven: No! Well, I mean, yeah. But we can just forget this ever happened.

Black Rose: (worried) Then how are you going to forget with me around? I'm the source of all your problems. So don't pretend you want me here. That's what I felt about myself when I saw the picture. (distressed) What're you going to do with me? You're going to put me somewhere? You're going to leave me at Homeworld? You're going to put me back in the tower?!

Spinel: (worried) Uh-oh.

Steven: (worried) Mom, no I- (reaches out to Black Rose) (Black Rose's powers autonomously blasts him back, knocking the rejuvenator out of his pocket)

Amethyst and Pearl: (recognizing the rejuvenator, gasps in panic and retreat)

Garnet: (curious) Oh, what's this? (picks up the rejuvenator)

Steven: (runs to Garnet in a panic) Garnet, no! Don't touch that! (Garnet activates the rejuvenator, Steven snatches it away)

Black Rose: (worried) W-Why do you have that? (turns to Spinel) Spinel?

Spinel: (reluctant) I... gave it to him. Because Rose insisted that I do.

Black Rose: (to Steven) But, what were you going to do with that?

Steven: (worried) Nothing! I was just... carrying it. I didn't have anywhere else to put it.

Black Rose: We can forget this ever happened... (angry) or do you mean _I _can just forget this ever happened?! (insanely laughs) Wow! WELL, I CAN'T! I see how it is, you prefer Rose over me. But even she couldn't do anything right, can she! So if that's the way you want it, how about you just destroy me and get it over with?! (enraged scream, reactivating the injector)

Peridot: (panics) RUN FOR IT! (the Crystal Gems and Spinel retreat as the injector plunges itself into the Earth's crust, scattering the ground around it)

Steven: (knocked onto the ground, coughing from the dust cloud caused, as Black Rose stands menacingly before him)

Black Rose: (angry) I am not letting you get one over on _me_, Steven Universe, or whoever you are!

Steven: (desperate) I wasn't going to wipe your memories, Mom.

Black Rose: (angry) You expect me to believe that YOU WANT ME LIKE THIS?!

Garnet: (confused) Steven? Why are you fighting? Aren't we all friends?

Black Rose: Looks like you need some incentive. (flies to Garnet, lassoing her with her powers and then constructing a sword, holding it to her neck) How about a front row seat, Garnet?

Steven: (worried) Garnet!

Black Rose: You know, this is pretty twisted, but I'm flattered that you love the old me better. (sarcastically) Loving... encouraging... (angry) careless. If that's what I used to be, then how about you leave Garnet like this, too?

Steven: (serious) Get away from her.

Black Rose: Oh, so I've made so many mistakes in this time, that I'll _always_ seem to make things worse! Won't I! I LEAVE THE MESSES I MADE BECAUSE I THOUGHT I CAN'T FIX THEM! Is that what you're saying?!

Steven: (desperate) Stop it!

Black Rose: THEN STOP ME! You _hate_ your mother for every horrible thing she did to you in this time. Just admit it! Or better yet, just KILL ME ALREADY!

Steven: (serious) NO!

Black Rose: WHY NOT?!

Steven: BECAUSE THAT'S NOT THE TRUTH! (breaks Spinel's rejuvenator)

Spinel: (dismayed) Aw, come on! Not my rejuvenator!

Garnet: (realizing) The truth... (breaks out of Black Rose's clutches, knocking her off guard) (serious) I've known hardships _and _confusion, Rose. But love can live through it all, if we face. The truth. Together! (begins reforming back to normal)

Steven: (happy) Her final piece.

Black Rose: (desperate) No... STOP! (forms a giant spiked wall and attempts to crush Garnet) DON'T YOU DARE! (Garnet punches through the wall, destroying it)

* * *

**Garnet**

_Oh, when a difficult day goes by_  
_Keeping it together is hard and that's why_  
_You've got to try_  
_You've got to try_

_And when there's a thundering storm outside_  
_Underneath the covers you huddle and hide_  
_Open your eyes_  
_Open your eyes_

_It's the true, it's the true_  
_It's the true kinda love_  
_It's the true, it's the true_  
_It's the true kinda love_

Black Rose engages the Crystal Gems in combat, flying at Garnet, only to distracted by Rose's reflection, unnerving her. Garnet pushes Black Rose away, prompting her to launch another spiked wall, which Garnet easily dodges. She then desperately slashes at Pearl and Amethyst with her swords, only for Garnet and Pearl to swing Amethyst holding onto her whip to kick and send her flying into a wall which she barely blocks the attack with her shield.

_Stuck in the middle of fear and shame_  
_Everybody looks at themselves to blame_  
_Like it's a game_  
_Like it's a game_

Black Rose glares angrily at Steven, she flies and prepares to slash at him, only for Garnet to intercept and throw her away, with Amethyst and Pearl restraining her with Amethyst's whip. Garnet then punches Black Rose into the injector, recoiling her.

_And now I am better than "win-or-lose"_  
_There's a new direction that I like to choose_  
_It's called the truth_  
_It's called the truth_

* * *

Black Rose: (looks to the top of the injector and flies there) (enraged scream) (the injector spills the entire contents all over Beach City)

Garnet: We have to stop Black Rose.

Steven: Wait, you guys have your powers, you've got to save everybody. I'll deal with Mom.

Amethyst: (worried) She'll crush you, dude.

Pearl: (serious) You can't fight her.

Steven: But I can still talk to her. Please, hurry.

Garnet: Right, move out! (the Crystal Gems go off to save everyone in Beach City)

Spinel: (to Steven) (serious) Oh, no. I'm not leaving this to you. (summons her scythe and stretches her arm around it) None of this would've happened if you haven't took away my rejuvenator.

Steven: Then, I guess we're both going up.

Spinel nods and stretches around Steven into a spring, propelling herself and Steven to the top of the injector, only for Black Rose's powers to knock them back, Spinel loses her grip on Steven but catches him. She then tosses her scythe along with her arm up to the top of the injector, successfully clinging to it. They witness Alexandrite and the auxiliary team rescue all the denizens of Beach City. At one point, Greg's left arm gets crushed by a boulder that the Earth spits out, mangling it. Holding onto her scythe, Spinel begins stretching herself and Steven to the top.

* * *

**Steven**

_Hey Mom, show me that solvable problem_

**Spinel**

_We can get through this, I'll do_

**Steven**

_The hardest_

**Steven and Spinel**

_Part with you_

**Garnet**

_It's the true, it's the true_  
_It's the true kinda love_  
_It's the true, it's the true_  
_It's the truuuue kinda love_

Spinel completes helping Steven to the top, they spot Black Rose with her back turned, looking solemn and walk up to confront her.


	6. Change, LUAY (Reprise), Found, & Finale

At the top of the injector, Steven and Spinel confront Black Rose.

Spinel: (happy) Well, look who I reeled in!

Steven: (exhausted) Mom, come on, we can talk this out.

Black Rose: (solemn) Just destroy my gem and get it over with, I don't want to fight anymore...

Steven: (frustrated) Mom, this... isn't A WAR! (Black Rose smashes her shield into his face, causing him to recoil in shock and giving him a nosebleed) (Black Rose then traps Spinel in a dome by surprise and furiously pops a second shield at Steven, blasting him off the injector) (Steven barely hangs on towards the edge of the injector, Black Rose then flies to grab Steven and holds out his arm, dangling him over the edge)

Black Rose: (looks at Steven, an expression of pure hatred on her face) You know, the real reason I came here was to take my anger out on the ones who did this to me, but now that I know myself, it makes me_ want to destroy everything of me **even MORE**_... starting with you too. (begins letting go of Steven one finger at a time)

Steven: (tries to hold on in desperation, looking down at the city, at Spinel helplessly watching him, and back at Black Rose) (frustrated) I DON'T GET IT!

Black Rose and Spinel: (confused) Huh?

Steven: (distressed) Why aren't my powers back? Aren't I reliving every horrible thing that's ever happened to me? A Gem I barely know is trying to kill me. I'm paying for stuff the Diamonds and a version of myself did which had _nothing_ to do with me in this time. I'm struggling with my powers, the world's about to end all of us! What piece could I be missing?! This is the story of my _life_!

Spinel: (dumbfounded) (guffaws) Wow! I knew that I was gonna set you back, but _this_ is how you started? The legend, Steven Universe? (laughs) You gotta be kidding me.

Black Rose: (angry) I agree, how did my powerless loser of a son like you become SAVIOR OF THE GALAXY?!

Steven: (realizing) I changed... That's the final piece. All those struggles, I learned from them, and I grew. Oh my gosh. It's not just my Gem powers I've forgotten. All of this "happily ever after" stuff has made me forget the first power I ever had, the power to change!

Steven's gem begins to glow as his powers slowly return. Unimpressed, Black Rose drops Steven to fall to his demise. However, Steven's powers finally reactivate and he stops in midair. A triumphant Steven, now with his regained powers, begins cycling through his different shield abilities, resulting in a shockwave that sends a shocked Black Rose back, Spinel watching in amazement as the dome around her disappears. Floating back on the top of the injector, Steven wipes the blood from his nose.

* * *

**Steven**

_I can make a promise  
I can make a plan  
I can make a difference  
I can take a stand  
I can make an effort  
If I only understand  
That I  
Can make a change!_

Standing before Black Rose, Steven begins engaging her in battle, blocking her sword attacks. An enraged Black Rose then forms a spiked bubble around herself, spinning it, and flies at Steven in all directions, which he blocks successfully, before leaping up into the air.

Steven: (sympathetically) Listen to me, Mom. I understand. After everything you've been through with the Diamonds in your timeline, you must be in a lot of pain.

Black Rose: (sad) No... (angry) NO! (clenches her hair and slapping the side of her head to keep herself together) You don't understand, (summons her shield and sword) I can't CHANGE THE WAY I FEEL!

(Reacting to Black Rose's approach, Steven materializes two miniature bubbles around his fists like boxing gloves, which he uses to parry Black Rose's desperate blows and slashes)

Steven: (serious) Yes, you can. You just have to stop putting yourself down, you can fix everything the other you in this time did too.

Black Rose: (growling) (encloses Steven in a bubble and starts spinning him faster and faster until she throws him into the sky and flies up after him)

_You can make it different  
You can make it right  
You can make it better  
We don't have to fight!  
You can make an effort  
Starting with tonight!  
Cause you,  
You can make a change..._

* * *

Black Rose: (enraged) JUST SHUT UP, WILL YOU! (forms a giant sword with her powers) I mean, you can't just make everything better by SINGING SOME STUPID SONG! (swings her sword down at Steven, who barely summons his bubble to shield the attack, sending him down onto the injector's top, with the cut of Black Rose's sword strong enough to shake the earth and damage the machine)

Spinel: (barely dodging the sword) WHOA! Now, that's a close one!

Black Rose: (descends from the sky, she sees Steven unharmed from the blow, bearing his shield inside a crater from the impact) All that stuff's easy for _you_ to say! When everyone changes, they change for the better. Even Spinel did. But when Pink, Rose, and _I_ change, I change FOR THE WORSE! (lunges at Steven with her swords, who easily defends her slashes with his shield) (desperately slashing at Steven's shield) Pink used to be just not good enough for Homeworld! Rose is _just! Not! Good enough_ for anyone on Earth! (forms one last giant spiked wall and smashes it down at Steven) But NOW- _NOW... **I'M NOT GOOD AT** **ALL**_! (chuckles sadly as she weakly smacks against Steven's shield) At least you found me needing help. (sad) You actually still love the other me in this time... do you? Even after everything I did to everyone.

Black Rose's mind slowly begins to merge with Rose's personality, her pink messy hair curls partially fixed, her sclera and dress greying, her irises return to normal, and her powerful pink aura faded and stored in her gemstone.

Rose Quartz and Black Rose: (sad) What am I doing? Why do I want to hurt you so bad? (crying) I'm supposed to protect the Earth. But I just want to love myself too.

Steven: (dispelling his shield) (sympathetically) Mom...

Spinel: (worried) Uh... guys? I think better go now. (injector begins to burst) (Steven, Rose/Black Rose, and Spinel look at each other in horror as the injector explodes)

Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl: (horrified) Steven!

Debris falls everywhere from the skies. As the smoke clouds clear, Steven, Spinel, and Rose/Black Rose descend, surviving the explosion inside Steven's bubble. Steven floats down into the crater from the explosion, sets Spinel and Rose/Black Rose down on a rock, and looks around at his surroundings.

Rose Quartz/Black Rose: (horrified) Oh, no, no, no, no, no. What did I do? I've wrecked everything!

Spinel: (happy) Well, that's one way to get rid of your injector.

Rose Quartz/Black Rose: (to Steven) But what about the Diamond essence? What about the planet? What about your "happily ever after"?

Steven: (serious) There's no such thing as a "happily ever after". I'll always have more work to do.

Spinel: (looks around) But on the bright side, looks like Earth stopped coming alive. (Steven helps Rose/Black Rose up)

Rose Quartz/Black Rose: (guilty) I'm sorry.

Spinel: (guilty) Yeah, me too.

Connie: (from the distance) (calling out) Steven?

Steven: Connie?

Connie: Steven! Where are you?

Steven: Connie! (to Rose/Black Rose and Spinel) I'll be back.

Spinel: (looks at Rose/Black Rose's new form) So, who are you now?

Rose Quartz/Black Rose: (sees her reflection in the ocean) I'm starting to come together again... (notices her gemstone glowing in the shape of a star on the table, smiles) I'm Star Rose Quartz. (sees Steven's jacket crawling towards her, uses her new powers to make it non-sentient again, much to her surprise)

Spinel: (amazed) Whoa.

Connie: We saw that huge explosion and- (hugs Steven)

Steven: I-I'm okay. I'm okay. What about you?

Connie: (sighs) I'm fine. (the pair exchange a brief blush, before Lion arrives to greet Steven, who gives him a happy nuzzle, while a dejected, teary-eyed Star Rose Quartz watches from afar, while Spinel awkwardly rubs her arm)

Steven: Lion! (laughs with Connie) Were you worried about me?

Connie: Sure seems that way. (a horn sounds off nearby, as Greg arrives in his van with the Crystal Gems. They drive down into the crater, before popping out almost theatrically)

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Greg: Steven!

Steven: Guys! Dad! (rejoices with a group hug) Is everyone from Beach City okay?

Garnet: Everyone is safe, and accounted for. (Pearl gives Steven a thumbs-up, Amethyst and Connie show him peace signs, Steven returns a relieved look)

Steven: (sees Greg's arm horribly mangled) Dad, your arm.

Greg: Hey, I just got a little careless and-

Steven: Don't worry. You'll be good as new in no time. (grabs Greg's arm)

Greg: But, Steven, you don't have your- (with a single kiss to the back of his hand, Steven kisses Greg's arm successfully restoring the skeletal fractures to normal) (surprised) Steven! You got your powers back!

Amethyst: It'd be cool if you could do that to the whole planet, heh.

Steven: Amethyst, that's not a bad idea!

Amethyst: Dude! I was joking! (Steven walks over to a nearby patch of land and kisses the soil, causing grass and flowers to grow on the barren dirt)

Connie: Oh my gosh, that actually worked?

Steven: Hmmm. (looks at the destruction all around) Looks like I got a _lotta_ kissing to do. (rolling up his sleeves, Steven begins to kiss random patches of dirt, restoring the plant life back onto it)

Pearl: Should we lend him a hand?

Garnet: We should probably get him some water. (looks at Connie) Staying hydrated is very important when it comes to smooching.

Steven: Huh? (Steven notices Rose and Spinel walking away and runs over to them) Mom, Spinel, wait! I really was going to come back.

Spinel: (happy) We know...

Steven: Then, w-where are you going?

Star Rose Quartz: I've got work to do. (demonstrates her new powers by causing the leftover sentient plants to become non-sentient again)

Steven: (amazed) Whoa, that's amazing.

Star Rose Quartz: (chuckles) I know, right? My mind is coming together, I can fix everything now.

Steven: That's great!

Spinel: (happy) (hands Steven his jacket back) Speaking of which, here's your thingy back, Stevie!

Steven: My jacket! Thanks, Spinel.

Spinel: No probs, you can call her "Star Rose Quartz", or "Star Rose" for short.

Star Rose Quartz: (chuckles) (sad) But after I'm done, I'm leaving with Spinel to someplace else. Friendship isn't going to be easy for me. I'm gonna have to work at it. You made us wanna try, but... (sighs deeply) I've already messed up bad with everyone here. I wish I could just start from scratch somewhere else.

Steven: (worried) Mom, I- (a howling wind suddenly rushes in, as the Diamonds' ship hovers over, casting a large shadow over the crater) (confused) Huh?

Spinel: (surprised) WHAAAAA?!

Star Rose Quartz: (horrified) Oh no...

Steven: (panics) Quick, Mom, hide! (pushes Rose behind a large chuck of debris) It's gonna be okay, just stay there and don't look at them.

Blue Diamond: Knock, knock, Steven!

Yellow Diamond: It's us!

White Diamond: The Diamonds? Are we interrupting something?

Steven: Uh... yeah! (Spinel retreats to comfort Rose, as the three Diamonds descend from the ship) Yellow, Blue, White? What are y'all doing here?

Yellow Diamond: Well, Steven, we were all talking and... (sniffs around) I'm sorry, but what is that smell?

Steven: I don't smell anything.

Yellow Diamond: (annoyed) Ugh, that's 'cause you live here.

Blue Diamond: Anyway, we were talking, and we decided-

White Diamond: (impatient) This is taking too long! (shoves aside Yellow and Blue) (happy) _Steven_! We've come to Earth to live with _youuu_! (points her massive finger at Steven)

Steven: (dumbfounded) What?! My house isn't big enough for all of us!

White Diamond: Oh well, I'm sure we could make do with, um... (looks around) (confused) Has your planet always been this... (waves her arm) Destroyed?

Blue Diamond: Not that we're judging.

White Diamond: Goodness, no! Because judging anything based on appearance is _wrong!_

Steven: (annoyed) Yeah, I don't know about this.

White Diamond: (dramatically) But, Steven, it's been _soooooo_ boring since you've left! I guess we'll just _waaaait_ for you to v_iii_sit us when_eeee_ver youuuuu're reaaaaaaaaadyyyyyy. (slowly stomps back to the ship, feigning sadness in order to guilt Steven into giving her attention)

Steven: Aww, come on. Don't be like that. I-It's just, I'm right in the middle of saying goodbye to- (suddenly has an idea) Do you guys remember Spinel?

White Diamond: (walks back) I'm sorry, who?

Steven: (turns to Spinel, still hiding) Spinel, you've met the Diamonds before, right?

Spinel: Yeah, duh! But... they've never seen me for so long. (Spinel steps out and joins Steven before the Diamonds)

Steven: Blue, Yellow, White! This is Spinel!

Spinel: (nervous) My Diamonnnnds. (Spinel zig-zags her arms to make three Diamond salutes, which the three Diamonds react with stunned surprise)

White Diamond: (gasps and holds her hands to her face)

Yellow Diamond: Pink's little playmate?

Blue Diamond: One of Pink's lost treasures.

Steven: Mom left her on a floating garden in space.

Blue Diamond: You poor thing.

Spinel: (happy) (shrugs) Meh, it was only six-thousand years. I could do that standing on my head! (does her handstand and claps her squeaky shoes together)

Yellow Diamond: (laughing) Only six-thousand years! It's true! That's nothing! (laughs) and that goofy handstand... (wipes off a tear of joy) (laughs) I like this Gem.

Blue Diamond: She's adorable, and so much like Pink.

White Diamond: Spinel, I- (clears her throat) Steven, since the Earth is so disgusting, we'll just take Spinel back to Homeworld with us, and you can stay here.

Steven: Really?!

Spinel: Wait, what?

* * *

**White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond**

_Come live with us in the palace_  
_There's a room waiting for you_

**Yellow Diamond**

_Come on..._

**Blue Diamond**

_Come on..._

**White Diamond**

_Come on..._

**White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond**

_Just let us adore you_

_Come live with us in the palace_  
_There's a room waiting for you_

**Yellow Diamond**

_Come on..._

**Blue Diamond**

_Come on..._

**White Diamond**

_Come on..._

**White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond**

_Just let us adore you_

_Yes, we know that you're not her, but you were hers_  
_You know what it meant to love her_  
_And you remind us so much of her-_

* * *

Spinel: (annoyed) Yeah, let me stop you right there. I've heard what you did to Pink, and now you're asking me? Don't get me wrong, Steven already explained to me you've changed, but that doesn't mean I'll live with you. Thanks, but it's a hard pass. I decided I want to live here. Besides, don't you three have your own Spinels?

Blue Diamond: (realizing) We've never thought about that before.

Yellow Diamond: (contemplating) I suppose if Pink can have a Spinel, then so can we!

White Diamond: (happy) Good idea, Spinel! It's settled! Let's find one that we'll take good care of! Ta-ta, Steven!

(The Diamonds ascend and return to their ship, bidding farewell with peace signs. Levitating into the air, the ship makes a heart gesture with its hands, before warping away into the skies)

Steven: Spinel, you really want to stay here?

Star Rose Quartz: Without me?

Spinel: Yeah. Even though Pink is wrong to leave me, I've been thinking that maybe she's right, I _may_ have been a little too close to her. We do need to move on, but not right away. I just wish you wouldn't have to leave Earth, either.

Star Rose Quartz: (sad) But then, where would I stay? I can't live out here, I'll still fall apart and Black Rose would destroy everything. (sighs) So Blue, Yellow, and White _did_ change, even Homeworld. It's so hard to be true, but it is. Where does that leave me?

Spinel: (sympathetically) It's okay, Star Rose, we'll find a way.

* * *

**Spinel**

_Someday, somewhere, somehow,_  
_You'll love again,_  
_You just need to find someone_

**Star Rose Quartz**

_Someday, somewhere, somehow,_  
_You'll love again,_  
_You just need to find someone_

**Spinel and Star Rose Quartz**

_Someone who treats us better_  
_Someone who wants us around,_  
_Someday, somewhere, somehow,_  
_We're gonna feel found..._

* * *

Steven: (pondering) I think... (realizing) there _is _a place you both can stay!

Spinel: Huh?

Star Rose Quartz: There is?

* * *

At the Crystal Temple, Steven opens up Rose's Room.

Star Rose Quartz: (amazed) Wow... this is my old room?

Spinel: (runs inside and explores) Wow-wee! It's so much better than the shabby old garden! (bounces on a cloud) It's so soft and fluffy everywhere!

Steven: Yeah, the clouds can turn into anything I want. One time, I made a cute tiny pink whale appear. The whale talked to me, and the room gave me whatever I asked for! But nowadays, I don't use it anymore since they don't compare to the real stuff.

Star Rose Quartz: So, whatever I let loose in here, it's okay? Nothing would get hurt?

Steven: Yeah, you won't have to worry about yourself destroying anything either, the clouds can form back anytime you want.

Spinel: (happy) That's so cool! Room, I want... a statue! (clouds transform into a statue of Spinel) Look, Star Rose! It's me!

Star Rose Quartz: (amazed) Steven, this is all so... incredible. (unsure) But... what does everyone here think about me?

Garnet: It's fine, Star Rose. I know what it's like to fall apart.

Amethyst: (happy) I still can't believe you're here with us again but I don't care!

Pearl: (tears of joy) Oh, Rose! You're finally home! We're together again! (sobs)

Greg: (smiles) I guess I could get used to having another Rose in my life, even if you're from another time.

Spinel: (cheerfully) And _we_ can finally make up for lost playtime! This is the best thing ever!

Steven: It's really good to have you here, Mom. We all missed the other you so much. Welcome to Earth. So, what do you two think?

* * *

**Star Rose Quartz**

_Today, right here, right now_  
_I'll love again_  
_I've already found someone_

**Spinel**

_Today, right here, right now_  
_I'll love again_  
_I've already found someone_

_Yes, I know that you're not her_

**Star Rose Quartz**

_And I was her_  
_I know what it meant to love me_

**Spinel**

_And you remind me so much of me_

**Spinel and Star Rose Quartz**

_Today, right here, right now_  
_We'll love again_  
_We've already found someone..._

(Star Rose and Spinel bid farewell to everyone as Rose's Room closes)

* * *

**Garnet**

_Here..._

**Amethyst**

_Here..._

**Pearl**

_Here..._

**Steven**

_Here..._

**Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Bismuth**

_Here..._

**Beach City and Little Homeworld**

_We are in the future!_  
_Here we are in the future and it's bright_  
_I can't believe we've come so far_  
_Steven Universe Future, here we are!_

**Peridot**

_Steven Universe Future_

**Bismuth and Lapis Lazuli**

_Steven Universe Future, here we are_

**Crystal Gems**

_And here we are_

**Lars and Sadie**

_Here we are in the future_

**Greg and Connie**

_Here we are in the future_

**Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl**

_Here we are in the future_

**Star Rose Quartz and Spinel**

_Here we are in the future_

**Everyone**

_And it's bright_

_And it's bright, And it's bright,_  
_And it's bright, And it's bright,_  
_And it's bright, And it's bright!_

**Steven**

_I'll be ready every day  
For as long as I can say  
Here I am in the future with my friends  
That's why  
Steven Universe Future never... ends._


End file.
